A Beautiful Nightmare
by sarai12luv
Summary: Scarlet, the girl you thought was perfect, isn't so after all. She has her mind set in one thing. Be the best, take down the rest. She'll do everything weather it's love, sex, drugs, deals, you name it, and she will be there fight for her crown of all worlds to rule.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet…She's beautiful, fun, wild, funny, and most of all she's a trip. Never could stay out of trouble, never did take shit from others. She stood tall with her lies and tricks. Always one step ahead, and when you thought you were ahead of her, she had raced to the fourth step. Scarlet Death; **A beautiful nightmare.**

"I love you", Bradley said holding Scarlet tightly close to him. She whispered it back as she kissed his neck softly. She had told this lie so many times that it became real now. He picked her up wrapping her legs around himself, and French kissing her softly. He loved her so much; he would sing every love song with his guitar playing loudly _just for_ _her_. If only he knew…Her lies. Her secrets. If only he knew _her_.

Scarlet spread away from the kiss with saliva. She slurped it up and smiled innocently at Bradley turning him on. She then started to lead his hands up her shirt towards her soft tits with hard nipples, but he quickly returned his hands in respected. "Baby, no. I wish we could, but you kno-" Bradley was cut off by her. "Yeah I know, don't worry..." she rolled her eyes and thought 'it's been more than 5 months, just fuck me hard already!' Bradley smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Thank baby, I love you so much." She didn't say anything back she only kissed him back to get him to shut up. 'Ring ring' Scarlet's phone rang and pulled it out of her pocket. Bradley kissed her neck as she pulled it out and checked the caller behind his back. His kisses seem like soft bites on her necks, and she had to admit, she loved it. On the caller I.D. it read 'Carlos', Scarlet quickly pulled from the kissing, "It's my aunt..." she lied. "I have to go baby, I love you. I'll call you! bye!" she kissed him and ran out to the door as Bradley followed to see her waving out for her _panther mount_. Bradley smiled remembering that she named her mount, "kitty" and then he closed the door heading inside.

'Fuck I'm late! Carlos and I were supposed to meet at his place 15 minutes ago!' Scarlet raced on her panther mount to boyfriend number two, on her way over she thought about Jeff and Bradley. Jeff, the one she truly loved and she would refuse to let him go. Bradley, the sweetheart. She was never pleased, she always wanted more. More attention, more love, more. She had to be the center of everything.

She pulled into Carlos's Fire house. His house had always burn her eyes but she never did complain. Scarlet walked slowly towards the front door checking for Carlos, but interrupted by Jason, Carlos's brother, Who watched her from his _lion mount _walk towards the door wishing she was heading for him. "Oh hey…What are you doing here?" he asked awkward getting off his mount and sending it free to roam around, he hid the weed which he was smoking "secretly". Weather he knew it or not, he was falling for her;Hard. She stood in front of him showing a bit of her tits, but not much for it to seem as she meant for him to see. Jason stared her down losing focus. "I'm here to see your brother." Jason snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh Oh, yeah I-I-I'll go get him." He walked away quickly, Jason didn't want to get involved with her like that, or did he? Scarlet was Jason's dream girl. Naughty, Funny, Fun, and nice. Well to him at least. 'Stop Jason, she's yours brother...shit! I can't think of her like that.' He pictured her in bed, nice round tits and wet tig-. Jason stopped himself, he could feel himself getting hard. He continued to get his brother.

'oh! What fun, two brothers over me. I love it!' She smirked. Carlos and Jason were at the door by now. She walked over to Carlos and immediately Carlos kissed her. Jason stood there wishing it was him, wishing he was with Scarlet, wishing that he was his brother. He would know how to treat Scarlet. After all, according to everyone, she was treasure. _Pure gold._


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

"Sweetie run! Run! Run far from here! Don't look back, and don't ever come back!" She cried as she bleed to death. Scarlett cried angrily yelling, "Stay with me mom! Don't you dare fucking leave me now!" Scarlet looked up quickly trying to find the person who harmed her mom, but nothing. There is nothing, and no one. She watched her mother bleed in her arms, and then her mom suddenly smiled. "Sweetie, here take this," her mom reached into her pocket dress and gave Scarlet a silver letter that had her name finely printed on the front. "Get there and be the best, beat the rest. Don't let mommy down." She laughed weakly, it hurt her and as well did it hurt Scarlet just by hearing. "Promise me that you'll do what you have to do, and you'll be careful..." She coughed blood staining Scarlet shirt. Her mother squeezed her daughter's hand tightly, "I love you all very much…I'm sor-"The grip around Scarlet loosen. "MOM! PLEASE! NO! NO!" Her mother's lifeless body stood still on Scarlet's lap as she cried a river over her mother.

*Flashback ends*

Scarlet stood at the edge of the mountain where her mother had died and told her not to return. She took a knee in respect and whisper, "Mom, I'm almost there…my brother and sister are save…" She let a tear out but brushed it off quickly. "Wolf is in school, he's fire mom. She smiled weakly. "As for my sister, Abby, I managed to keep her with school in me, so we wouldn't be apart. She's six…and soon to be seven. " Scarlet hesitated to continue, her sister's birth was the day of her mother's death. "You probably want to hear about me now…I'm a death wizard just like everyone knew I would be…" She walked away, remembering the first time she opened the silver letter she had received from her mom.

*Flashback*

Scarlet ran far, just like her mom had told her to. Then she stopped, "MOM!" She yelled crying furiously. Scarlett fell to the bed of flower underneath her and weeped silently to herself. Moments later, the tears were still running but not as hard. She reached for the letter letting it soak in her tears. Then ripped it open in pain, and read.

"Dear Scarlet Death,

It has come to our attention that you, Scarlet Death, are destined. You have been accepted to Wizard Academy!

*This world is highly secure. Do not lose this, this must be shown at our portals.*

**This world is highly off limits for any human**

Our portals are hidden throughout your world. Find us. Good luck young wizard."

She put the letter down and wiped her tears 'What type of sick joke is this?' She's threw the letter far from her then buried her face in her knees. Scarlet felt a paper cut on her arm and looked up to find a black letter floating above her. The blood stained white on the letter. Odd. She reminded staring at the letter until she heard a voice behind her, "My darling! Well you'd look at this. Fascinating, a white blood stain. You're a death wizard! Oh my, you're the death wizard!" Scarlet turned quickly and saw her. The woman who had killed her mom right before her eyes without touching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos walked Scarlet to his room leaving Jason behind. He locked the door behind them, kissing scarlet passionately and harshly good. Scarlet started to nibble on his neck, rubbing her tits on his chest. "Haha, sexy kitty…" Carlos started nick naming her, kitty and angel. She loved him both, when he called her by that she would want him, just like now. "Baby, I need you." Scarlet whispered into his ears sending chills down his spine. Scarlet removed her shirt slowly teasing him. Carlos kissed her shoulder wanting to rip her shirt right off like the beast he is, but he watched her tease him. 'Hot' He thought. "I want you to pound my pus-"She was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Carlos! Mom needs you outside!" Jason yelled hitting the door from the other side. Scarlet rolled off Carlos letting him reach for the door, and letting her fix her shirt on right. "What the fuck does she want?!" Carlos slammed the door open. "I don't know" Jason shrugged, "How should I know?" He walked in and sat next to Scarlet. Carlos rolled his eyes; and he walked out the door.

Jason looked at Scarlet as she adjust her bra. She didn't notice Jason staring her way, 'Damn, How did a guy like my brother grab her?' He kept asking himself each day. Scarlet looked up and saw Jason looking at her breast. "Like what you see?" She asked Jason. He turned red in the face and lied, "I don't know what you mean." They both knew it was lie. She stood up dropping her phone in front of Jason, 'Well planned.' She told herself. She bended down slowly showing Jason her ass. 'Shit, I want to grab her ass and fuck her hard.' He pictured himself in bed with her. He was hard and Scarlet noticed. She stood up straight and looked down on Jason. "Jason…?" He tried to hide it from her but what was the point when she had already seen it. Then Carlos walked back into the room.

"Alright, I'm back. Get out Jason." He pulled on Jason's shirt forcing him out. Before he closed and locked his door again he addressed everyone. "Don't bother us!" Jason knew what that meant; Sadly. Jason turned and ran to his room. 'Fuck, I'm so hard. I need to get rid of it.' He thought of Scarlet's big ass bouncing on his hard dick, and often moaned the words "Fuck yeah" along with her name. Jerking harder and faster.

Scarlet pulled Carlos close and kissed him pushing him onto the bed. She pulled her shirt off and placed Carlos's hands on her tits. "Like that baby?" Carlos ran his flaming finger around her hard nipples, "Fuck yeah, can I see that ass?" She smirked, "You can do more than see baby."

Thoughts ran in Scarlet's mind, as her heat raced. Each voice familiar.

"Be the best, Beat the rest,"

"You have to destroy or steal their power."

"Steal the strongest."

"Don't hold back."

"Sex is the key to stealing the power."


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback*

"Once inside you'll receive half of their power, but we want to drain them completely. Do you know how my dear?" Morganthe, The Shadow Queen ran her fingers down Scarlet's chest slowly. Scarlet sat still and watched her fingers slide lower and lower. Suddenly Morganthe yelled, "Do you?" then she zinged her hand back slapping Scarlet, "Answer me!" Scarlet stared blank at her, Scarlet could no longer hold on. A tear ran down Scarlet's cheek not only because Morganthe's golden ring had left a mark across Scarlet's pretty pink cheeks, but because Scarlet indeed very well knew the answer. "Let's go over the basics _again_." Morganthe steadied her ring. "You have to let them cum inside," Scarlet continued, "or rub the cum on my Death Glyph." Morganthe smiled pleased with Scarlet.

"Very good Scar. Now where is your Death Glyph and what is it? What does it do? Inform me." Morganthe looked down at Scarlet expecting the best answer possible. Scarlet rubbed her cheek lightly removing the powder make-up that covered her Death Glyph, and began with, "My Death Glyph sign is on my cheek" Scarlet touched the Death Glyph, it began to glow light blue; just like her eyes. "It symbolizes who I am. I was born with it and will grow with it." Scarlet looked up at Morgante who had a big grin on her face, Morganthe demanded more. Scarlet obeyed, "Once the partner has cum in me or on my D.G. I will gain full power within two days. Enough time to escape and move on. I must always hide my D.G. because _my kind is not wanted. My kind is hated for our deadly love_" Scarlet yelled out.

"Excellent! You're ready. Now off to Wizard City to meet with Master Merle Rose. Remember he must not know anything my lovely scar." Morganthe retouched Scarlet's check with powder hiding her Death Glyph.

*Flashback ends*

Scarlet's blood raced through her hot touched body as Carlos threw her down on her bed. "I want it rough baby.', Scarlet yelled. Carlos cupped his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Shush baby. Don't let them hear you." He placed the head of his dick on Scarlet's pussy lips; teasing her well. He teased more by circling his hard dick around her dripping wet pussy. "You're gonna love it baby." Scarlet moaned softly while pulling on her tits. Then she yelled. Carlos had his big hard dick inside her wet tight tight pussy, he moaned. He stuck it amazing hard and painful. Scarlet arm support loosen on her. She dropped face down on the bad as Carlos banged her from behind. His cock melted in her hot pussy. He moaned and slapped her ass then grabbing it. Scarlet cried for more. Carlos pulled her hair, "If you get louder I'll have to stop playing with my kitty…Do you want that to happen baby?" Scarlet nodded and buried her face on a pillow. He began to get rougher with her. His cock got harder as he went faster. He enjoyed it, and so did scarlet. She loved the feeling of his dick going in her so deep and pounding her little tight pussy so hard it hurt. He pulled Scarlet up by her hair again, "I'm gonna cum baby, let me cum inside you." Just exactly what Scarlet wanted and needed so she smiled and said, "please baby, cum inside!" He slowed down a bit as he kissed her passionately, and holding her tits in place in his hands. He came, she same too. They were both amazed by how good it felt. Mmm, amazing! It was so much cum. Carlos looked down at the dirty white mess. Scarlet's pussy was filled and dripping with his cum. He smiled and kissed Scarlet softly. He loved her, he really did.

Carlos and Scarlet laid on the bed trading kissed and _'I Love You'_ back and forward for an hour or so, until a knock was heard on the door. Carlos opened it, and Jason stood at the door. "Scar…your panther is out on the door step crying for you." It was time for her to leave. Her panther, kitty, only acted up when something was up. Kitty was a special trained panther, She would protect Scarlet and alert her when Scarlet was needed by Master Merle Rose or Morganthe. Carlos kissed her for the _last_ time and said I love you for the _last_ time. And with that she was _done._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's been more than four months!" Morganthe yelled at scarlet. It was an hour away from midnight when scarlet had arrived to Morganthe's castle. She left Carlos's hose at 7:40 sharp. The ride was long, clearly. It took 3 hours for her to travel from the corners of ravenwood, where the students of wizard city lived, to Morganthe's castle. The ride from Carlos's house to hers was 20 minutes. She stopped to check on her siblings. Her little sister, Abby, watched Wolf play with his roaring flames.

"Look! Look what Dalia Falmea taught us today." Wolf snapped his fingers together and set his fingers like a match. "That's not all." He made the fire travel to his shoulder and lite it off. Scarlet looked at wolf with the most loving smile. Abby giggled, trying to set her fingers as Scarlet watched. Nothing. "Well you're not fire silly." Scarlet teased Abby. "What am I then? How come you and wolf have magic and I don't? It's not fair?' Abby cried and made a dramatic exit. Scarlet was also getting worried…Every wizard was to gain and unlock their magic by the age of five, the latest. "…Will they kick her out?" Wolf asked. "Don't be stupid" Scarlet answered. Yet she wasn't sure who sounded stupid in this conversation; her ignorance or her brother's concern. "If she's not a wizard, she will be kicked out, and if we keep hiding her, which is impossible with her curiosity at this age, we will be vanished." Wolf continued, "She might be human…humans aren't allowed send her with Jeff, Aunt Sal-"Scarlet finally snapped, "She's not going anywhere! She is staying here! I won't let her go just like that, I had to battle and defeat our dad for her…I love you both, and I will keep you both safe by my side. That's finally." Scarlet stepped out of her Winter Castle and called Kitty. She settled on Kitty and took off, refusing to think and discuss the subject any farther. She has realized that she was "_the_ _stupid_ _one_".

"It's been more than four months!" Morganthe yelled at Scarlet, "You're useless! Pity little girl! If you want to rule you need to hustle, my beauty!" Morganthe played with Scarlet's Blonde long hair. Scarlet was speechless, and Morganthe's patience decreased by the second of the silence. Then Scarlet got a slap to the face, painfully; nothing new to her any more. "SPEAK!" Morganthe commanded. Scarlet was filled with anger. Why should she face this pain? She could rise from her chair and twist Morganthe skinny neck. Scarlet knew she was that strong by now, she just kept it hidden from everyone. Even though Scarlet could, she didn't she held back because Scarlet needed Morganthe. "Huh? Speak, you useless bitch! Ugh!" Once again Scarlet reminded herself, 'Do I really need her, and I'm far more powerful than her now.' Scarlet lifted her hand once Morganthe turned her back. As Morganthe complained about Scarlet's useless doing, Scarlet shaped a blade with Black Magic. She was ready to strike Morganthe's cold heart, but just when she was going to send the blade into Morganthe's pale skin, someone had stopped her hand while in motion. Amazed by the block she turned to her blocker, _Angel_. Morganthe turned and smiled at him, "Angel! My dear! What have you come back with? **Angel Shadow**.


End file.
